


Eye Contact

by sherenium



Category: VAZZROCK, ツキプロ | Tsukipro
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherenium/pseuds/sherenium
Summary: What a tricky man.





	Eye Contact

Sound of shutters echoed in the room.

But my ears completely blocked it away the moment our eyes met.

Really, how did he manage to pull it off?

When he normally is very much like a child trapped in the body of an adult. When he normally acted like a goof.

But now, as he stood in front of the camera, bathed in flashes, he's completely in the zone. Putting up an expression that the cameraman asked him to make ― a provocative look. Intimidating. Like a predator eyeing his prey.

And I, unwillingly, fell victim to that ferocious sidelong glance.

It felt like hours passed as our eyes are locked to each other, until he winked and broke our short-lived connection, moving on to follow the cameraman's next instruction. Leaving me to deal with the violent pounding in my chest.

Really. What a tricky man.


End file.
